


C h o k e

by TheDoodleNoodle_WA



Category: Rd2 - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abigail Roberts - Freeform, Arthur Morgan Whump, Choking, Death, Dutch Van der linde - Freeform, Hosea matthews - Freeform, John Marston - Freeform, Micah Bell - Freeform, Other, Pearson (Mentioned) - Freeform, Whump, arthur morgan - Freeform, pseudodysphagia, rd2, red dead redemption - Freeform, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoodleNoodle_WA/pseuds/TheDoodleNoodle_WA
Summary: “ I wouldn't hesitate, to smile while you suffocate and die.”-IDKHBTFM
Relationships: Micah Bell & Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 10





	C h o k e

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! 
> 
> I’m so glad I finally got this done, I’ve been planning on posting it for a while now but kept putting it off. I really hope you enjoy it, comments and kudos are always appreciated! 😫💞

Rewriting! 😩


End file.
